(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting unit of a shock absorber for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates a mounting unit of a shock absorber for a vehicle that can mount a shock absorber to a vehicle body.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a shock absorber is a constituent element of a suspension system, and provided to absorb or attenuate a load inputted from a road surface when the vehicle is driven.
A lower portion of the shock absorber is respectively connected to a front wheel and a rear wheel of a vehicle, and an upper portion of the shock absorber is fixedly mounted to a vehicle body. When the vehicle is driven, the shock absorber absorbs external load inputted from the front wheel and the rear wheel, and the remained load is distributed to the vehicle body.
The shock absorber connected to the front wheel of the vehicle is connected to a shock absorber housing mounted to an upper portion of a wheel housing by a bolt.
That is, the conventional shock absorber is connected to the vehicle body through a shock absorber mounting unit comprising a tapping nut engaging the shock absorber housing and the shock absorber housing.
According to the conventional shock absorber mounting unit, since additional tapping process that forms a screw thread at the shock absorber housing for engaging the tapping nut, manufacturing process and cost are increased.
Further, if defected products generated when the screw thread is formed at the shock absorber housing are discarded, thus manufacturing cost is increased.
Meanwhile, since the general shock absorber housing that mounts the shock absorber to the vehicle body is manufactured by die-casting process, ribs for reinforcing the stiffness of the shock absorber housing are formed at the shock absorber housing and thickness of the shock absorber housing is locally different from each other.
However, according to the conventional shock absorber housing, the shock absorber housing is manufactured by die-casting process, thus strength of the shock absorber housing is deteriorated by bubbles generated through casting process and non-uniformity of materials. And it is difficult to monitor these defects by naked eyes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.